L2A3
}} The L2A3 is a British Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 53 or it can be purchased with credits (CR). History The L2A3 Sterling is a variant of the Sterling Submachine gun. It is chambered in the 9x19mm Parabellum round. The Sterling Submachine gun was designed by George William Patchett and manufactured by Sterling Armaments Company as a replacement for the Sten and was tested with the British Army in 1944-1945. It officially started to replace the Sten in 1953 and remained in service until 1994, when it was phased out in favor of the L85A1. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sterling_submachine_gun In-Game General Information The L2A3 is a slow-firing PDW, having the second slowest rate of fire (RoF) in-class, at 550 RPM, tied with the MP40. In contrast, it boasts high damage, sporting a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close, and a 5SK at longer ranges. Just like the UMP 45, it can achieve a 2SK to the head up close, resulting in a very quick time-to-kill (TTK) in close quarters. The L2A3 can only equip attachments in the Underbarrel and Other category. Its iron sights are obstructive, limiting a user's view on target. Its recoil whilst aiming is moderate, with low but moderate visual recoil; the iron sights tending to wobble whilst firing. In contrast, the L2A3 has very good recoil whilst hipfiring, with very little kick or visual re, and decent hipfire spread, on par with other PDWs. Usage & Tactics The L2A3 unlike most PDWs, requires precision over firepower. Given the low RoF and low damage per second (DPS) output, aiming for the head is preferred over bodyshots. Headshots are crucial in reducing the weapon's TTK, which is vital for coming out on top in a gunfight, particularly in CQC. Like the MP40, a user must be skilled enough to be able to achieve multiple headshots in order to get the most out of the weapon. However, the L2A3 is more forgiving with bodyshots in this regard at the cost of higher recoil and more clustered iron sights. Interestingly, the recoil while hipfiring is very low, which is helpful given the obtrusive iron sights and inability to equip an optic. In CQC, one should just hipfire as the time taken to aim-down-sights (ADS) is crucial in a close-ranged engagement. At closer ranges, without headshots, the TTK is still respectable, but loses out to other weapons such as the UMP45, SCAR-H and the AKM. At longer ranges, whilst aiming, the recoil may throw a user's aim off target, especially given the obstructiveness of the iron sights. Attachment wise, there are very limited options for the weapon; the L2A3 being one of the least customizable weapons in-game. A laser sight is a given choice, as it is the only available underbarrel attachment, but more importantly it decreases the hipfire spread, making it extremely accurate from the hip and more viable in CQC. Regarding attachments in the Other category, one may wish to equip another laser sight, allowing for even better hipfire performance. However, alternatives do exist, such as the Ballistics Tracker. Conclusion The L2A3 is a high risk, high reward weapon, requiring a good amount of skill to be used effectively. One can utilize the low minimum TTK of the weapon to great effect if they are precise with their shot placement. However, the low RoF, low DPS and moderate visual recoil makes the weapon harder to use and ultimately demanding of the player to succeed well with the weapon. Pros & Cons Pros: *Fast minimum TTK. *Slightly above-average magazine size of 34 rounds. *Very low recoil when hipfiring. *Low-to-moderate recoil when aiming. *Low ammunition consumption rate. *Common ammunition type. *Two-shot headshot capability. *High ammunition reserve. Cons: *Obstructive Iron Sights. *Slow RoF - tied with MP40 for second lowest in-class. *Slower than average TTK sans headshots. *Moderately high visual recoil when aiming. *High amount of muzzle flash. *Lacks a semi automatic firemode. Trivia * The L2A3 served as the prop basis for the E-11 blaster rifle seen in Star Wars. * The Sterling SMG was used by the British Armed Forces until after the Gulf War. ** It was also used to supplement the MP5s used in Operation Nimrod. * When the L2A3 was in the Test Place, attaching the Ballistics Tracker would result the attachment to be positioned on the side of the gun, floating. This has been fixed. ** In addition to the Ballistics Tracker, the Laser and Flashlight also had odd placements in that they were positioned inside of the L2A3's barrel and completely blocking its muzzle. References Category:Personal Defense Weapons